Servant Camp
by Windmills by the sea
Summary: what if Merlin was to Go on a training course, will this change Merlin?. one shot  no slash  Disclaimer: I do Not own Merlin or any thing else well exsept my chair and my comuter... achuly i own quite a few things...
1. Chapter 1

I thought about the past year of my life the time i have been forced to spend, by royal decree at servant camp to help me realise and become a servant worthy of a royal my old standard ,apparently ,was not satisfactory. True I have learnt some things but it's just so boring. The task are not hard just demeaning and laborious. I hate having to constantly call the instructor "sire" or "your highness" I know that Arthur might like the titles but he also likes my chatty comment a boot liker wouldn't last 5 minutes against him.

_**When Merlin returns to Camelot **_

It was merlin's first day back to Camelot after his year away at camp; Gaius was surprised to find merlin up… before him an uncommon occurrence. Merlin was sitting at the table breakfast eaten and bowl washed up with Arthur's armour in hand

"Merlin you haven't even seen Arthur yet how can you have chores to do?" he asked apprehensively it never ceased to amaze him how much work Arthur seemed to be able to give the poor boy. Merlin barely looked up from his cloth as he continued polishing

"Well if I finish it before he can ask me I won't have to do it later meaning I will have more time" he muttered distractedly. "Their" he said finishing with a flourish folding the cloth and placing it in his apron. Merlin had at first rejected the thought of an apron but eventually accepted and was now finding just how useful it could be. After a long time he felt he was ready to go at the day feeling prepared to face whatever Arthur had to throw at him.

* * *

><p>Hi im posting this because i don't know whether to continue or not suggestions welcome please reveiw if i get asked i should be abel to post a new chapter by the end of the year :) love merlin lover xxx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all you reveiws it really means a lot, i hope i have done ok with this chapter :) .

* * *

><p>Merlin knocked at the familiar door to Arthur chambers before slowly entering trying not to wake Arthur prematurely. As he stepped in he was surprised to find it had not changed much from the last time he was in there, the ornaments were still in the same places (although considerably less dusty than when Merlin had previously been relied upon to maintain their cleanliness) the table, desk and bed were all unchanged. Merlin walked over to the bed where the prince was sleeping, sprawled like a star fish tangled in a Fishermans net He placed the prince's breakfast on the table and shook the prince gently.<p>

"Good Moring sire" he whispered before stepping back respectfully. Arthur stirred rubbing his eyes blinking profusely. Where was Merlin's chatter he used to greet him with "_rise and shine"_ had that old Merlin been lost? Arthur pushed that thought away yes Merlin had probably changed but it was still him not like that boot licker he had had to put up with. Arthur grimaced recalling the year's events with George in his command. Arthur propped himself up in bed inspecting his new old servant, he was taller and chunkier than he had been. He wore the same brown trousers and blue shirt with his red tattered necktie, but Arthur noticed to his amusement the servant seemed to be wearing a grey ...apron.

"So your back ...wearing that; thing. "his eyes flittered to the apron. Merlin just smiled, they hadn't seen each other for a year and that was all Arthur had to say.

"It's useful. ... Sire" he protested but not with his old level of persistence he had defiantly changed thought Arthur.

"What do you require?" Merlin added hastily. Remembering _"sir"_ Steven's thoughts on his place in society and his time wasting abilities. Arthur began reeling off a list of jobs to see just how much Merlin had changed

"once you've helped me dress for training you can muck out the horses, fix my winter chain mail, then you can clean my clothes fetch my other red tunic from the seamstress oh and exercise my dogs" he listed these things absentmindedly whilst watching Merlin waiting for his old look of _do you really mean that_? But it didn't come. Merlin just nodded cheekily grinning relishing in the thought of Arthurs face when he found it was all done ahead of schedule, which of course it would be. Yes Merlin was happy maybe Arthur wasn't too bad a master it seemed after all. During his time away he had faced much worse.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading please reveiw suggestions wanted :) love Merlin lover :) xxx<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys I was so long updating i am revising for GCSE's so i might be a bit longer to update :) sorry thank you for all your lovely reviews... reviews are food :) **

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky, the hot beams beaming down on merlin as he walked briskly across the courtyard, arm leaden with washing. The heat used to bother him but today he just thought of Freya and how much she would have given to see the sun again. How much he would have given to let her see the sun again, for them to be together. Since her death he had become much more appreciative of life, every breath, forever wishing he could give them to her. As he was deep in his own thoughts of loss he realised he was already at the door to the wash room and had been staring at the door absent mildly for the past minuet. Merlin buried his thoughts down deep inside and locked them away to stop anyone noticing, he then proceeded to plaster his mask back on his face before walking into the room, tripping over the step as he went (some things never change)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know a bit aghasty i will try to be a bit more positive next time but it just kinda came... update soon please review tell me what you think :) <strong>


End file.
